Grace Jackson
Grace Jackson, sweet and innocent, Head cheerleader at Westbrook high. Everyone's best friend. Backstory Grace grew up in WestBrook, She's also an only child. It's no wonder she always felt alone in the midst of it. For a long time it was just her and mom, Her father had abandoned them both when Grace was only 4. She never knew the true reason why, some people would think at least she had her mother, but her mother wasn't the most nurturing woman. More of the tough love type. Growing up in Westbrook she surrounded herself among her peers, she started cheerleading and gymnastics at a young age too, she grew a love for it. Kate noticed she wasn't as focused as she used to be, she was emotional and acting out. Only soon finding out that Grace had an ADHD, an attention deficit disorder. It wasn't difficult thing to handle, as long as Grace took her medication it should fine. Spending so much time being pushed by her mother to be the best was difficult to say the least. Because of that Grace grew up needing to be perfect, needing that kind of affirmation. She became to be very self conscious about who she is and how she acts. Grace always enjoyed meeting new people, being kind and friendly. Even to the people that were difficult to deal with. Keeping her emotions always so.. intact in-front of everyone wasn't as hard as one might think. She always had an outlet, for as long as she can remember Grace always had a deep love for drawing it didn't matter what or who she drew, but it helped her get rid of the emotions that bothered her so deeply. Going into more personal details. Grace began to notice she wasn't all interested in boys. But gave them a shot anyway, it's safe to say she didn't stick with her previous relationship. Grace struggled with her sexuality. But slowly began to realize that she liked girls. She'd never told anyone, afraid on how they'd might react. Season 1 It all started her Sophomore year, staring at her reflection in the mirror, over-thinking as usual. Things hadn't been going that great. Her mother had just gotten her boyfriend to move in, it was bit odd that they weren't even weren't married. Kate just didn't seem like the type to do anything drastic without an assurance of sorts that he wouldn't up and leave like her last one. But Grace didn't think much of it at the time. She only thought how weird it was that a man she hardly knew was staying in her house, it didn't make anything much easier when David's daughter June had showed up moving in with them. Grace wasn't sure how to feel about her, so she was indifferent with at her at the moment. Driving her way to school, Grace almost ran over at least three people. Finally arriving at the school, pulling into a parking where she almost hit a motorcycle that belonged to Ryan Maxwell, Stepping out of the car and giving a quick apology moving past a certain beanie blonde she'd later get to know very well. Making her way to her locker and busying herself with putting things away, when the blonde from outside had approached her, a bit of talking back and forth with subtle flirting. She introduced herself, unfortunately before she could learn her name a fight broke out and the girl with the beanie had to go. Lunch came soon after, Ash, Grace and Melody. Were at the table they usually sat at. when Kanen came up and started talking with them. This caused some tension, and then Beanie girl and Ryan also approached to flirt with Grace and Ash, respectively. And then Tera approached, insulting Kanen's deceased father, so Kanen filled his mouth with alcohol and milk and spit it at her. Ryan grabbed Kanen and the two started to get in a fight when Ash stood up, loudly yelling at both of the boys, then Tera, before storming out. Melody chased after her. It was just Beanie girl, and Grace at the table. They talked amongst themselves. Flirting, and actually learning her name, who was now known as Sawyer Andrews. Grace asked if Sawyer was going to the party on friday, which resulted in Grace inviting her to the party, which she was now more-than excited to go to. Kanen and Ryan fought in the background, only noticing Ryan was gone until Kanen interrupted their conversation, it was cut short as Sawyer tried to find her best friend. That afternoon, Ash asks Sawyer if she knows where Ryan went so she can apologize for what she said. Sawyer admits that she has no idea, he just took off. Ash and Sawyer agree to go find Ryan after tryouts, but neither have a car at the moment. Grace overhears and offers that they all take her car. She then ends cheerleading tryouts, saying that Melody and Bjorn made the team. They then wait for Sawyer to finish her tryouts, and then the three head off to look for Ryan. Sawyer is finally able to get a hold of Ryan, and they find out that he's in a small town three hours away. So a few hours later, they find Ryan, and Ash manages to apologize. The group then gets McDonald's and heads home. The following Friday, Ash holds a party at her house. The first person to arrive is Kanen, who she hired to bring all the alcohol for the party. She forces him to stay and soon, a group gathers around the island and they start up with some good ol' Truth or Dare. Ryan, who was dared by Sawyer to dress down to just his underwear and one sock, then dares Ash to jump in the pool -- which she does, despite how cold it is. It was soon Grace's turn, once she chose truth. Ash asked who'd she date at the table, without a doubt she would've picked Sawyer. But Grace was in the closet. Unwilling to out herself, she said she'd date Ryan. A few moments later, Sawyer had said she needed air, and left the kitchen. Grace had dared June to kiss the first person that comes up to the table, unknowingly making her have her first kiss. Which was Mason. -- The Truth or Dare game continues, until Stu asks Kanen why he pushes people away, and then a yelling fight starts between Mason and Kanen. Kanen then storms away, and the entire group disbands. Grace left the game after she gave June her dare, looking for Sawyer. She'd found her in the backyard, and she seemed to be upset. After talking with her for a little while and finding out the reason, Sawyer told her she liked her, and it didn't make sense. All the mixed signals and everything, Sawyer eventually put two and two together and realized that Grace wasn't out yet. She apologized and Grace waved it off, telling her that she liked her too. Before asking her 'Truth or Dare?' despite the confusion from Sawyer. She agreed to a dare. Grace had dared Sawyer to kiss her, and they shared their first kiss. Sawyer told her that she wouldn't rush her to come out of the closet. It was a sweet moment that was ruined by Stu, who decided to use the bathroom in the backyard. Being yelled at by Sawyer, before they both made their way back into the house to continue enjoying the party. Grace was informed by June that the dare was uncalled for, that it was her first kiss. Grace felt guilty, but she was way too drunk to try and fix things at the moment. Ash found her soon after, and they shared a talk as Ash mostly complained about Ryan and boys. Grace assured her best friend that there was someone for her out there that deserved her. The next morning, Grace woke up in bed alongside Ryan. The whole night before was a complete blur to her, once Ryan woke up they both talked and he assured her that nothing happened. But not getting the full story yet, Grace wasn't sure what exactly happened. Before she could learn more, a police officer came into the room, telling them both to get downstairs. Grace put her shirt on unknowingly putting it on inside-out. They went downstairs to find Jim Richards, Kane, and Lewis, all cops, asking to come in after finding Stu drunk with alcohol poisoning. Ash refuses and starts arguing with them until her dad, Chief Steve West, shows up. He lets the cops in and sends them to gather the kids passed out, which include June, Grace, Sawyer, and Ryan. Ryan and Grace come out of the same room together, so everyone assumes that they ended up sleeping together. Before the police come back, Steve finds some more contraband and Jace loudly announces that it was Kanen who brought everything, but Ash asks him to keep it secret. Which Steve agrees to. After all the cops are back together, Steve sends them all to go get Kanen, and then sends the other kids home. Come Monday morning, Grace hadn't talked to Sawyer since. She tried sending messages but it was to no-avail. Sawyer had thought she'd slept with Ryan, It was clear Sawyer was just ignoring her. Once Grace went to school, she approached Ash, attempting to apologize. Although it didn't really work, because she didn't believe her. Later that day Cheerleading practice was a disaster, probably because the two were still upset, and weren't trying their hardest. Grace had theater to go to, and once she did. She didn't realize Sawyer was in the class as well. Grace decided to give her a taste of her own medicine, and ignored her. Which didn't work as well as she thought it would, when Sawyer pulled her into a closet. And told her to talk because Grace wanted to. Grace went on a rant, on how nothing happened between her and Ryan. Now that she remembered it all more clearly, she was positive it didn't. After she was done talking, Sawyer reassured her that Ryan had already told her nothing happened, and apologized for ignoring her. It resulted in them making out in the costume closet. Later that day, Grace was in her room. Studying for Spanish class, which she was failing terribly. Grace heard a few pebbles being thrown at her window, going over to investigate. Opening her window, she saw Sawyer with a guitar in hand. She decided to serenade her with a song Once that she was done, Sawyer had asked Grace if she wanted to be her girlfriend, Grace was ecstatic. Going outside to say yes, and kissing her. Unfortunately June was on her way home and spotted the two kissing. Grace noticed and panicked, considering June now knew she was gay. Grace made her way to June trying to talk to her, and she'd gotten upset and stormed in the house and into her room. Grace said her goodbyes to Sawyer, promising to talk to her about it all soon. And followed June inside. Knocking on the door, and them two having an emotional talk about it all, June agreed to keep the fact that she was gay a secret, and decided to let her tell everyone when she was ready, making up and hugging each-other. Tuesday morning, everything between everyone was okay. Grace had made up with Ash, she apologized for not believing her in the first place. And their best-friend bond was quickly fixed, Ryan came up to them wanting to talk to Ash, Grace agreed to give them alone time. Walking away through the halls when Ryder had caught her attention. Making small talk and eventually inviting her to a bonfire, when Sawyer came up curious on why Ryder was so smiley to her new girlfriend. Grace took it upon herself to invite Sawyer along, sensing the problems between the two Grace decided to leave them both, the tension becoming too much at the moment. Telling them she had to study, giving them a small wave and walking away. It wasn't long until Sawyer came to find her, apologizing for the whole thing, and offering to help her with her spanish. Which Grace was happy with. Saturday, came the bonfire. June and Grace had gotten ready, and when Sawyer came to pick them up they headed off. Enjoying the party with lingering stares and secret hand-holding, it had been a good day. Later on that night most of them were at the fire, when Ryan stood up abruptly and leaving. Sawyer had gotten worried, and told Grace they had to go. Which they did, following behind him. When a car came out of no-where hitting the motorcycle and Ryan, Grace had called the ambulance and they spent the rest of that night at the hospital. Ryan was in a coma, unsure whenever he'd wake back up. Grace stood with Sawyer for as long as she could've before heading back home. Monday that week, walking into the school she couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on her. Only soon finding out from Alex Bisch, that June's blog had gotten leaked, Revealing that Grace was gay, and dating Sawyer. She ran into the bathroom crying, she was comforted by Ash, and soon Sawyer. June had walked in and told them it was a mistake, and that she wasn't responsible for the leak. And left the bathroom, Ash had decided to give Sawyer and Grace time together. Sawyer and Grace decided to ditch school and go to Grace's house. Sawyer had found out that Grace was great at drawing, and the two had a good afternoon together, happy moment was soon ruined about telling Grace's parents. Grace decided she'd tell them soon. Few days later, Grace had gathered Kate, her mother. And her Mother's boyfriend David, who's also June's father. Along with Sawyer who was there for emotional support. Kate didn't take kindly that Grace was gay and was in denial about the whole thing, Grace and Kate haven't talked after that day. A whole month later, homecoming was near. Grace was busy with homecoming committee, school, and cheer practice. However Sawyer and her winded up in a empty classroom, being sweet together. Sawyer had told her to meet her at the park for a surprise. Grace agreed to do so. Their teacher Mr. schmidt, had found the two and they ran away. Sawyer getting in trouble later that day. At lunch, Sawyer's ex had decided to make an appearance after being gone for so long in italy, After exchanging some.. rude words with Grace and Sawyer, Sawyer had punched Natalie. Breaking her nose in the process, Natalie had ran away. Promising to get back at the two. In the bathroom Sawyer apologized for her and reassured Grace that nothing would change between them because of Natalie. That night, Grace had managed to sneak out of her house to meet Sawyer at the park. Pleading with David to not say anything when she'd gotten caught leaving the house, he agreed not to tell her mother. Finally at the park, Sawyer had a beautiful homecoming proposal set out. With a singular lavender rose that stood for. 'love at first sight' Grace obviously said yes, and the two kissed. A few days later, Natalie showed up at Grace's door with a baseball bat. She was upset and teary-eyed. Grace had ignored the baseball bat which Natalie had threw off to the side. Grace had invited the sad girl in to talk, Natalie apologized. Mistakingly bringing up that Sawyer had trouble with the law in another town. Apologizing once again and telling her she shouldn't of brought it up in the first place. Homecoming night was surely one to remember for the blonde cheerleader. Category:Characters